Treasure
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: ALL THREE CHAPTERS UPDATED! Two completely different people's story, a royal women named Emily, stuck in a marriage she wants nothing of. And a pirate named Arthur, who just wants his childhood friend to live happily. So when a secret plan is made between two people who want the best for Emily, what problems will emerge? Will lives be taken? Will love form? UsUk and FraNada...
1. Prolouge

Me- I like pirate stories so~ this idea was born!

America- I'm a girl in this

Franada-Girl97- you stop seem too happy about this...anyway...yep and her name is Emily (the other side of m- sorry, I had to XD)

England- ah, good times are coming back to me...

France- of course there are, captain Kirkland~

England-...T_T

Franada-Girl97- oh boy...just...I only own the story...anymore and a couple canon couples would be here...

Prologue

11 years ago

~Emily's POV~

My sister and I were running around the rough sand of the shoreline near our home with our beautiful, and kind mother. This just so happened to be something we tend to do very often.

"M-Mom?", my sister, Madeline, or Maddie, asked shyly like she always did. Her questioning, purple eyes staring deeply into my mom's deep, blue ones. "Why does daddy always want you, Emily, and I out of our own home when his buddies come over".

There was a depressed look appear in my mother's eye's that she never wore as we continued walking along the rough sand where the sparkling, aqua blue waves crashed onto, this blue being the same color as my innocent eyes.

"Well Maddie...it mostly deals with your dear mother here...", She told young little Maddie and I as we suddenly stopped walking along the beautiful beach we always played at. Something weird happened after that...my mother looked over somewhere unknown and to my surprise, her eyes went wide like a poor animal that knows it's fate when a gun is pointed at it, they were filled with fear. "H-hey...how about you two go run around for a little bit and play while your mother thinks about...something..."

"Bu-"

"Emily...just...please go. For your dear mother?", My mother asked with her signature smile that for some reason looked forced to 10 year old me. Despite that one, little factor though, I still shock my little head slowly, my blond, wavy hair bouncing with every shake, telling her I would.

If only I noticed the one, single tear fall down her cheek...then I might've known a horrible truth sooner...

Once I was away from my mother, I ran all the way to my favorite area of this coast. A fairly tall rock that when I was able to make it to the top, I was able to see far out into the sea, where the waves formed and the sea creatures played, and swam. This was always where I challenged myself, I would see if I could make it to the top. A challenge that scared the shit out of my mother whenever I decided to do it.

"Ah, it feels gr-" I was telling myself as I made it to the top and started looking out to the sea. Now, you may be wondering why I suddenly stopped talking...well...I'll explain why. Normally, the creatures of the deep blue abyss would be swimming amongst the waves of the ocean. Instead though...I saw something else amongst the waves creases.

A ship...

"H-hey...wh-who t-the bloody h-he-hell a-are you..."

I turned around swiftly as fear built up inside of me, and when I was completely turned fully around, I saw this boy a little older then me holding up a dull knife that shook as his hands kept shaking. His blonde hair was a complete mess of dirt and tangles, and above his emerald green eyes were these pairs of ridiculously large, and bushy eyebrows.

"I-I'm uuhhhh...E-Emily F. Jones. W-who are y-you?", I asked nervously as I didn't move a single muscle. I had no idea why...but for some reason...I felt safe around this stranger...I felt like...I could trust him...

"...I'm...Ar-Arthur...", He said quietly as his dull knife of choice started moving back down to his side. Arthur? I have met everyone in town yet that name was foreign. Where...could he have come from?

"He-Hey..."

'BAAM, BAAM'

My eyes shot open wide upon hearing the horrid bang echo across the normally peaceful beach...right around where my mother was with Madeline. That couldn't have been near...my family...

"I-I gotta g-go. Sorr-sorry!" I informed this blond boy as I ran and jumped off this rock. Well, at least now I understand my mother's worries...I just so happened to gain an impressive, and painful cut across my lower right arm. Dammit!

Right before I ran off to find my family, I looked up only to see a look of fear appear in the poor boys eyes. "I'll be ok! I promise...", and with that, I ran off...

A few minutes later, I made it back to where my beloved family was when I left for the rock and was horrified at what I was welcomed to.

My mother and sister were laying there in the sand that was now being stained red. Madeline only had a cut across her left arm, and some bruises on her neck, unfortunately for my mother...

"Ma-Madeline...Mo-", I began to say until I felt a hard hit to my small head...

Then it all...went...bl...ack...

Franada-Girl97- This is suppose to be in the first chapter...but I felt that would've made it too long...so leaving off here with the prologue...

England- ...

America- ...I trust a stranger...

France- a brit at that...

England- SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!

Franada-Girl97- ...just...R&R while I calm them down -.-


	2. This is Only the Beginning

Franada-Girl97- wow...I got at least one review...3 followers...and 4 favorites ^^ I just wanted to take a moment and say, thank you soooooo much for this :D being new here, these numbers mean a lot to me...

Canada- keep them coming ^^ she'll really appreciate it if you did...

Franada-Girl97- now for another announcement...if you take the time to read this thanks...so this chapter will end up showing who she is being forced to marry...alright...this fanfic is in no way bashing the couple they make...I needed someone for the role and this character was who came to mind...no flames or anything else that is rude, thank you~

America- she told me to tell you if you do, she'll call my 2p over and have him bring his spiked up bat...

Franada-Girl97- ^^

England-...she only owns this story...if she did own more, she would add more France and Canada moments...

It's only the Beginning

11 years later

~Emily's POV~

My eyes shot open wide as I sat up in my comfortable bed. Why...did I have to dream about that horrid day in my childhood. The day that has scarred me forever...

"Uggh...does it really have to be mourning already...", I questioned as I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Seeing the same horrid scar I always woke up to. A deep scar across my lower right arm...a painful reminder of that day..."You're the reason I can't think it's a dream..."

By the way...I wonder what became of that poor, little boy on top of that rock...that boy named Arthur...

"Heaven my lady! What have all of us in this place told you about putting a night gown on!", my personal maid yelled freaking out as I got out of bed and she walked in. She seemed more tense then normal for some reason..."The last thing we need is for your to be husband seeing you waking up in your under garments..."

"At least I'm not na-", I was in process of saying until a thought processed in my mind...I never agreed to a marriage..."what...husband...are you...talking about?"

~Arthur's POV~

It has been 11 long years since I last spoke to this young women...and a lot has changed about her...then again...I shouldn't be surprised...she is 21 now...she's not the little 10 year old she once was...

"I wonder...if I went up to her...if she would remember me...", I questioned as I sat there in a tree messing with a emerald brooch of mine...this brooch that shined in the purest of sunshine was the last thing I ever received from my late father...the one he gave me before he hid me behind some rocks...the one he gave me before he was pulled away to the Gallo's.

"She...doesn't look in any way happy right now...", I told myself noticing she stood up furious and stomped out of her room. Maybe I'll go down and see what's going on...so I decided to head down...since I wanted to keep an eye on her...

Emily's POV

"FAAATHEERR!", I screamed at the top of my lungs as I marched into the dining room of our place so I could eat breakfast. When I walked in there, I saw him, Maddie, and this guy I couldn't recognize with silver hair and purple eyes. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FORCING ME TO GET MARRIED!?"

"...I-I'm sorry E-Emily...", my younger sister, Maddie, told me in her normal, and quiet voice as she fixed the ruby pendent on her necklace since she jumped when I yelled causing her necklace to move. "I-I tried t-to get h-him to n-not force this upon y-you...b-but he said be-"

"GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL! I AM NOT MARRYING SOME RANDM SON OF A BITCH YOU JUST HAPPANED TO FIND!"

"...honestly...your so much like your late mot-", he was starting to say about me until I cut him off right there...

"Why? Cause I talk like a damn foreigner instead of a fucken little brit!?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH EMILY F. JONES!", my father yelled at the top of his lungs while his hands slammed down onto the table. I shut up only because I kept on pestering him before...and it didn't end pretty..."ahem...just...sit down and eat your damn breakfast...you are then going to spend some time with that nice man over there...", he continued as he pointed his finger towards the man I didn't know, "You two will be courted in three months time..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Emily daa~", The man that I am meant to marry told me holding out his hand. I took his hand and just shook his trying to polite. One thing I noticed already about him was his accent was obviously Russian...

"Pleasure to meet you too...", I answered back as we let go of our hands so we could finish eating. Oh how I wanted to use sarcasm so badly...but...for some reason that didn't sound like a good idea. So as I sat there and ate my breakfast, I thought...was it just me...or was he a little too forceful with that hand shake?

~1 hour later~

I was now walking amongst the roses of the garden at my place with this Russian man who's name I learned was Ivan. Though we were suppose to be hanging out...I was keeping my distance. I had a weird feeling in my gut around him and I didn't like it...

"Sooo~ I heard you're somewhat of a rebel da~?", he questioned me as we sat down on a bench towards the end of the garden for a rest. I already blame my father for him asking me this kind of question.

"Well...I am someone who tends to follow their own values and live fr-", I was beginning to say until I felt quite a bit of pressure upon my left arm. "What th-"

"I think we can get that little part of you to stay hidden, can we not daa~?", he told me in a dark tone as he tightened his grip upon my arm. I was mainly thanking the lord he didn't grab my right arm...that would've hurt me 10X more...

"W-what h- LET GO!", I screamed out a little as I tried to pull my arm away from this sorry son of a bitch, but he tightened his grip even more causing me to yelp in pain like a puppy would when it's kicked. I knew being anywhere near this guy was going to bring me nothing but trouble...

"E-Emily? Emiillyyyy! Are you o-okay. W-where are you?", my sister yelled the best way she could from quite a distance away from where we were. Still, he let go of my arm and slapped me a little before looking at me straight at me with his creepy, purple eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, alright da~?", he told me with this look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. A look I'll probably see often for now on...So I just nodded holding back my shivering, since hero's (A/N- Heroine's, Emily) don't show fear, as he walked away.

Right after he had fully walked away, my sister finally came around the corner to where I was. She also decided to bring along her childhood friend, boyfriend now, Francis. He had this flowing, wavy, blond hair, and these manipulative blue eyes...but I know he would never hurt my sister...

"Ar-are you o-ok, Em-Emily?"

"...I'm fine Maddie..."

"A-are you s-"

"I said I'm perfectly fine!", I yelled at them as I started to run. To run out of this damn garden. To run out to the water of the ocean...

"W-wait!"

~Maddie's POV~

I was just about to run after my sister...she was leaving the garden area and I was worried for many different reasons...That was until Francis grabbed my arm lightly, shaking his head as I turned around. "Francis..."

"She needs to be left alone...she needs to calm down...", he told me as he pulled me into a nice hug, and then pecked me on the cheek...

"...I...I w-wish I was b-born first..."

"I know you do mon cher~ I know..."

~Emily's POV~

During the few minutes I was running, I had ran all the way to the rock where I was 11 years ago...where I was at when my mother died 11 years ago...As I sat there messing with my sapphire pendent though...my mind began to put unwanted thoughts into my 21 year old head...

'Jump'

W-what?

'Jump'

B-but...m-my sister needs...me...

'She'll move on from your death...'

She hasn't moved on from our mothers death...

'Just get rid of the pain'

...

'JUMP!'

I stood up all the sudden and started walking over to the edge of the rock without thinking...Maybe jumping is worth it. I'll never have to live with that complete bastard...

Once I made it to the thin edge of that rock, I looked down into the whites and blues of the crashing waves. Well...here goes nothing...I had started to jump...well...that was until I felt someone grab a hold of my arm...

~Arthur's POV~

"W-WHAT THE B-BLOODY HELL WAS Y-YOUR FUCKN M-MIND THINKING!", I yelled at this 21 year old women, this 21 year old women I felt nervous around. And don't think I like her...c-cause I don't...Why though...why was she going to end her life?

"I...uh...I was...uh...", she stuttered as she looked frantically around everywhere, anywhere other then me. She must not realize what I am...I was actually about to tell her about how stupid of a decision she was making until...I noticed her eye's...

They held this sadness in them...a sadness that I quite often in my own emerald eyes...She must not be living a very nice life for a member of royalty. I ended up looking down and noticed a bruise forming on her left arm...but she quickly covered it up...Who dared commit the sin of hurting such a fair maiden?

It was right then I decided to ask her a question that would change my life forever...whether I knew it or not.

.."You want to get away from this hell?"

~Emily's POV~

My mind was processing what he had just asked me. Another man, a PIRATE at that, was asking if I wanted to get away from here? I thought for a quick second longer about my decision, then reached my decision. Nothing too bad could happen...right?

As I reached my hand out though, my feet slipped on the slippery surface of the rock and I began to fall to the deep, blue...

"EMI-"

'SPLASH!'

That was the last thing I heard before it...all...went...bl...ack...

Franada-Girl97- tried my best to make England tsundere, ok?

America- ...I fell...

Russia- ...^^

America- why is he so happy!?

Franada-Girl97- you two just don't like each other...-.-

England- ...R&R please...


	3. Getting away from Hell

Franada-Girl97- WAAAAH!

England- what the bloody hell...

Franada-Girl97-I started school D:

America- that SUCKS!

England- T_T

Canada- ...she only owns the story...

Getting Away from Hell

~Arthur's P.O.V~

Right after I heard the splash that signaled Emily had fallen into the cold, deep sea...all I could do was stand there, dumb founded. Well, until a terrifying though crossed my mind...

I don't think...Emily knows how to swim...

"EMILY!", I screamed, jumping into the deep water of the everlasting sea. Not realizing that I barely escaped a meeting with that man that had laid that accursed bruise on her.

(A/N For this next scene, let's pretend he can swim since this is AU)

As I swam, I noticed a very hard to make out figure in the water with an all too familiar pendent. On this simple chain, a sapphire pendent...the signature symbol of her, Emily...

So, at that moment, I did what anyone would've done for their L- I-I mean friend...I swam closer to her, grabbed her fragile hand, and pulled her unconscious form out of the water. Don't worry...I will NEVER let you die...

"AAAHHHH!", I let out as my head finally popped out of the water with Emily on my aching bloody back...Bloody hell...she's A LOT heavier then she looks...

"Dammit...I'm in the middle of the bl-"

"Need a lift, jolly good old chap?", I heard someone from above me ask as I looked up. And guess who I saw? I saw my little brother, Peter, with a few other members of my crew...

"No...I can swim all the way back..." I told him sarcastically as Gilbert and Antonio, two members of my crew, pulled me up into our small boat, the boat that'll take us back to our main boat.

"Wow...she sure is a cutie...", Gilbert stated while looking up and down Emily's limp and wet body. "Hey...can I h-"

"Unless you want to swim with bloody sharks, NO!", I yelled at him as I pulled her closer to protect. What? Why would I let a man who doesn't even know her do her? Think about this logically...Lucky for me...that shut him up (for once...). "So...let's be on our way!"

"AIYAI, CAPTAIN!"

~Madeline's P.O.V~

"Hello! Anyone! Has ANYONE seen my sister, Emily!", I yelled (more like said) as I ran down the street's of our peaceful little town. I haven't been able to find her since Ivan and her walked away to chat...not in her room, or the beach...and I'm starting to get freaked out...

"No...sorry..."

"Wasn't she suppose to be with Ivan?"

"Have you been over to the beach? she's goes there often..."

Nothing...no one has been able to say anything to help my search...

"Have you been able to gain any leads?", Francis asked me, out of breath, when we met back up in front of the castle gates. The only thing I could do in response was frown, and shake my head no...

"...alright, don't cry...how about you check the beach one more time mon cher...and I'll take a look around the castle, one more time..."

"A-alright...", I stuttered as I turned around, and ran towards the beautiful shoreline...still worried something happened to my sister...

"EMILY! You over here!?", I called out as walked across the wet coast of the shoreline...

"You haven't seen her either, da~"

"!?", I swiftly turned around and found my sister's arranged husband , Ivan, standing right behind me. Had he been...looking for her too?

"Y-yea...no luck though...you?"

"No...hah...this is sad..."

"Y-", I was saying until a sudden memory popped into my mind...he did not pull through with that...

"I-I gotta go, now!", I cried out running back over to the castle grounds. That man...his nerves are putting him in a risky situation...a big one at that...

"Okay...", Ivan said walking away himself as I ran. Was it...just me...or did he sound suspicious of me...

NO! NO! NO! Forget about that for now! You need to find Francis...NOW!

"Francis!"

~Emily's P.O.V~

"H-huh...", I questioned as I woke up in a comfortable, yet unfamiliar bed...wait...where am I...?

"Wasn't I drowning...?"

"You were saved after falling into the water my dear...then brought onto this ship..."

"What!?", I cried out, shooting up hearing an unfamiliar voice (that action hurting my head more...). I then looked to my side and noticed a young women with straight, brown hair that curled up towards the bottom, and a light shade of green for her e- wait..."w-who saved...me then...?"

"Why, out captain of course!", she told me as I became very overwhelmed...with confusion. Their captain...?Does that mean...and pirate of all people?

"By the way miss...my name is El-"

"HEEEY! Look who woke up to see the sunlight again!", I heard someone yell obnoxiously as they pushed this kind women out of the way, and stood where she once stood. "Lost hope for you...not all hope though...just a little kesesese~"

"Um...who the HELL are you...?", I asked, already VERY annoyed at him. He just interrupted a very pleasant conversation I was having...plus he basically said he thought I was going to die! "….I'm Emily..."

"Oh I know~", he told me as he sat down on a chair next to my chair. And now that I had a closer look at him, I noticed he was actually an albino...Wait..."I'm Gi-"

"CREEP!", I screamed kicking him away. What? He knows me and I don't know him...am I not suppose to freak out?

"Please excuse my obnoxious friend~", I heard yet another voice say...how many people are on here!? Anyway, after I finally saw this new guy, I noticed that he had this chocolate brown hair...and bright green eye's that went well with his tan skin...what? Can I not say a guy is somewhat good looking? "He can be VERY obnoxious..."

"I can see that..."

"Ha ha...anyway...I'm Antonio, and he is Gilbert..."

"The AWESOME Gilbert!"

"So...can I call him the obnoxious Gilbert instead?", I asked as I received a glare from the albino man after my comment...sorry, I can't help it...but it is true...

"You have a good sense of humor for royalty!"

"Wha...? How do you kn-"

"HEY! Can I ask you something?, the obnoxious one asked me while glaring at Antonio for his comment...I thought his comment was nice.

"Do I get a choice...?

"Nope!"

"Fine...ask away...", I said sighing.

"You...are straight...right"

"…...yea...but...w-"

"Then...are you a vi-"

"GILBERT BELLISCHMIDT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I TELL YOU EARLIER!", A third man yelled as I suddenly saw Gilbert get tackled over by another guy...and pin him down on the ground. "Well?"

"…...that I wouldn't touch her unless I wanted to swim with the "bloody" sharks..."

Wait...whoa whoa whoa! Touch me?

"YOU REALLY ARE A CREEEEP! GET AWAY FROM ME!", I screamed as I punched him in this face...giving him one hell of an outstanding black eye.

"S-s-sorry...miss Emily...and to you captain..."

"AND TO ME DAMMIT!", I heard the girl from earlier scream as she suddenly took out a...frying pan...pulled Gilbert down with her...and started beating him up with it...then stopped for a second..."By the way...my name is Elizaveta~", she told me with a smile on her face before continuing to beat him up.

"O-okay..."

Note to self...NEVER get her pissed at you...EVER!

"…..are you alright...?", I heard the guy from earlier ask me...but instead of the question, I was more focused on his messy blond hair, and these outstanding pair of Emerald eyes that matched the pendent he was wearing...but that wasn't the end of it..."Emily...Jones...?"

He had the same ridiculous eyebrows that...the same young boy from 11 years ago had...

"May...I ask...what your name is, Captain?...after all...you saved my life..."

"Arthur...Arthur Kirkland..."

"I-I see..."

"…..you remember me...don't you...?"

"Remember you? I haven't been able to get that day out of my head after eleven years!", I told him, beginning to try to hold back my tears..."….Arthur...".

"CAPTAIN! Storms are coming in!"

"Alright! I'm coming up!", he called up while starting to head up to help out his crew...he's a lot more kind them most pirates. Anyway...before he went up, he turned around towards me...and said, "….hey...it may be a good idea to get some rest..."

"O-ok!"

And with that, the boy who has matured so much, my savior at that, went up stairs...

That boy...Arthur Kirkland...

~Francis's P.O.V~

At this very given moment, I was still looking around the castle grounds, still trying to find Maddie's sister, Emily. Maybe even a rose or two for my love~

After all, they are a symbol of love~

"I hope my mon cher is doing alright where ever she I- !"

'THUD!'

"Owwww..."

"Mon...cher...?", I questioned as noticing a very familiar pair of blond pigtails flowing in the wind. What's she in such a big rush for...? !? H-has she found Emily already...!?

"Th-there you are! Finally!", she cried out as she got up rather quickly, and then helped me up as well. "Francis...this is EXTREAMELY important! We need to talk somewhere private...now!"

"W-wait just a moment Madeline!", I managed out in my confusion as she grabbed my hand. and started to run with me close behind her. "Wh-why do we need t-"

"Wait..."

"W-w-w-w-what is it f-f-father?", she said nervously as she suddenly stopped running when he called out to her...forgetting all about the question I had asked.

"We need to have a serious discussion...about what happened to your older sister a hour or so ago..."

"O-ok...oh...bye Francis...", she told me, beginning to act like she was going to kiss me on the cheek, when in reality, she was whispering this in my ear, "I'll tell you...when we go over to your place...a week from now...", before really kissing me on the cheek, smiling, and walking away with her father.

"A-alright...see you later then dear..."

And with that...she walked away with her father. Leaving me alone to contemplate the chaos that had gone on just now...

"Does she...maybe...may she know something about what happened...?", I asked myself as I continued to walk around aimlessly. If my love does...know something...well...let's just say she'll have a punishment far worse then a simple time out from her father...

The only thing I know for sure at this point now...is that her sister...may have been gone for a short while...but this story is far from being over...and I want to know more...

Franada-Girl97- things are getting interesting~

France-I would say...my dearest is acting very suspicious...

England- and two friends have been re-united...

America- but what's to come?

Canada- and will they all have a happy ending?

Franada-Girl97- Continue reading to figure out!

-Chapter 3 preview-

"Vee~! I'm so sorry!

"Where is she...dammit..."

"I need to find my fiancée..."

""Is somebody after you...?"

"Your so cute Lovi..."

""B-bruder...?"

"EMILY!"

~The City of Water~


End file.
